Sweet Music
by starooo
Summary: A band geeks' love is not about pursuing the right notes, it's about pursuing the song that plays in your heart. The problem was, Yuu Tobita and Nonoko Ogasawara were not band geeks, just two people in love. YxN


**Disc. **I no ownie, but at least I love marshmallows. And mocha rolls. Especially mocha rolls.

No offense to band geeks. I love instruments and music.

I even play a few and I'm not afraid to admit it. Why would I anyways? It's just too cool. ;)

**Thanks**

to Karla Gaviola: For researching Nonoko Ogasawara's name and Pachelbel and the quotes.

to my supporters: I love you guys. And thanks for adding me in your faves and alerts.

--

_Love is like playing the piano. First, you have to follow the rules, and then you must forget the rules and play from your heart._

_-Unknown_

Yuu Tobita never liked Nonoko Ogasawara, he believed in opposite attraction, like magnets and science. He didn't believe in compatibility, he believed in love. Nonoko was nothing but a friend to him, that's what he always tell himself. They couldn't be together, they were too similar. Nonoko and Yuu were nerds but they were not losers... just like band geeks.

The difference was they were not band geeks but similar to them, like band geeks in love, they played their own music. The music in which played beautifully if tried and pursued, but if not, it sounded terrible, like claws on a blackboard.

It was exceptionally melodious if it was played with feelings. With love and understanding to every note, every tone and every sharp. Like love, love is not played physically, it is played mentally and emotionally. Love is not about pursuing the right notes, it's about pursuing the song that plays in your heart.

Their love was music to them. Just them. Their own special way of understanding what they have.

Yuu Tobita never liked Nonoko, for she was dense and stupid. She might have looked like she was trying hard to get. But really, she didn't know at all.

It's like playing a flute when you're a skilled pianist. Just playing the flute for you would be felt like playing the most beautiful thing on Earth – but it isn't really. Nonoko was like flute. She seemed to be that perfect instrument. Easy to play and learn. Easy to get. But not really.

After all, no one wanted Nonoko for being a geek.

One difference was, the blue haired girl had nothing to do with music. Nonoko didn't know how to play an instrument, not one. And at that moment, Yuu supervised the music room. He stopped when he heard a crooked note, followed by a set of improper tones. And Yuu Tobita hated it, he hated imperfection... he hated noise.

He peeked and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Ah. Nonoko Ogasawara-san…" He smiled and opened the door.

She was playing the piano, and in front of her was a sheet of Canon in D major, she didn't notice Yuu not until he tripped on the amplifiers. He made a mental note to remind the music staff of it.

"Ah. Class president!" She cried in shock and then but her tongue from her mistake. "I meant Yuu-kun… you're not class president anymore," She paused and rested and hands on her lap and clapped them together. "You got promoted!" It was true, he was _promoted _from class president to student council official. It had been one of his major achievements. Having responsibility made him happy. Some might have say he was so greedy with power, but he's not, he has his head up high proudly, but his feet was planted on the ground. Of course, planted neatly.

He laughed nervously and shook the back of his head. "Well…." He trailed off but decided to leave it that way; usually he got used in getting compliments like that, just not hearing them off Nonoko's mouth. "You're playing Pachelbel?"

"Um. Sure… I thought it was Beethoven." She laughed nervously. "But you see, I don't know how to play, actually."

Yuu smiled at the lass and sat beside her. "I can teach you."

"That would be cool! Oh thank you! But, I'll be able to play this song today, right?" She said hopefully.

The lad looked out at the window that displayed orange-red colors. Yuu frowned at her and patted her head. "Nonoko-san, Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Oh… right." She said, sulking.

Yuu smiled and played Do-Re-Mi on the piano and stopped at C#. "But I'll try and teach you the whole song, just promise me you'll play it at music class." He knew she was failing music and she needed a boost. Yuu looked at the sheet and at the keys, he closed the book and placed in on the piano. "We won't be needing that, okay? So here the song goes."

Yuu played and Nonoko just looked at him. For her, he seemed so cool. As weird as it may sound, everyday, she wanted to see Yuu… she wanted to know him better. And now might be the chance. She smiled as Yuu played freely, swaying with the melody he made. Nonoko blushed when the song ended and gave Yuu a peck on the cheek.

"W-what was that about?"

"For being so cool." Nonoko answered. "Thank you, Yuu-kun."

"Welcome." He smiled at her, avoiding her eyes as he blushed furiously. "Um. L-let's get to work…"

His eyes looked at Nonoko as he held her hand, it was not so cliché, like what he had thought it would be. It was normal, but the feeling was mutual. He smiled as he bended herfingers tot he right notes, and for that time of the day, he finally realized.

Yuu Tobita never liked Nonoko Osagawara, for he loves her.

--

Just a little something to the cute couple. :) It's just a one-shot, I don't do chaptered, in case if I really felt to do so. It's short but I'm not planning to do anything to it like I intended to earlier before I wrote half of it. It's nicely done this way, in my opinion.

Starooo hearts you :)


End file.
